Blazing A Trail To The Sky
by AzureKing
Summary: Naruto has given his life to save his home. Now he has been given a second chance to soar to the sky to blaze a trail to the sky. Now inspired to become a true shinobi he will show the world the power he learn with his IS. Watch out world and see the blazer soar towards the heavens!
1. Chapter 1

_**AK: Hey, everyone I couldn't help but do this. It's been swimming in my head for months and so here it is! BTW I'll give you two hints about the harem…What of course it's a harem! Hehe, here's hint one the common ones (Example, Houki, Charla, Laura are off) are not in, and older females.**_

_**For the next few chapters the plot is before canon of IS.**_

_**Enjoy**_

'What hit me? Aghh...wait...why is it so hard to move and why do I feel so… strange?' A blonde male named Naruto Uzumaki was waking up after an intense battle to save the ninja world. After flailing about for a bit more, he finally stopped when his eyes zeroed in at his **very **small hands! "THE HELL!?' He mentally screams in surprise. Looking away from his hands he started looking at his surroundings and noticed that he was laying in some sort of basket with a blanket covering his small body and a few baby toys along with a bottle of baby milk lying around right next to him. After taking into account everything that he discovered, only one conclusion came to mind… he was abandoned... and left in front of a hospital.

The baby...err boy tries to remember what could have gotten him into this situation, 'My sacrifice...'

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto and dark haired boy with special rippled eyes were fighting against Madara who was easily keeping up with them. After seeing that they are fighting a hopeless battle Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand to bring him closer and starts whispering into his ear, "Listen..."_

_When he finishes, Sasuke's eyes widen with horror and he furiously shook his head, "No, there has to be a better way to defeat him!"_

_Naruto smiles at hearing his words and chuckles, "Of all the times for you to NOT want me dead... but I'm afraid there's no other way around this guy. In fact, this may be our only chance to survive this war. You know damn well that this isn't the first time I pulled something crazy like that... let me do this!"_

_After a few moments of some deep thinking, Sasuke sighs in resignation as few tears role down his cheeks, "Alright… let's do this! Prepare your jutsu while I'll handle Madara..." without a second thought, Sasuke summoned his susanoo and attacked the warmonger! _

_Naruto sat down in lotus position as orange pigmentations appeared around his eyes along with yellow toad-like iris, "Sage mode on..." Naruto breathes in deeply as he starts forming his signature jutsu, the Rasengan, from three separate energies. He used all of his remaining Chakra, then Kyuubi's and lastly his sage mode's Nature chakra. "Sasuke! Move your ass, NOW!"_

_The boy bits his lower lip as he dismisses his technique and ducks when Naruto rushes past him to attack, "Take this! Hyper Rasenshuriken!"_

_"HAHAHA!" the immortal warmonger laughs maniacally. "Fools, as if your special jutsu could eliminate me! I am the Savior of this world! You cannot stop me!" he declares with a smirk and allows the attack to hit him to prove his point. He will regenerate from the attack within seconds!_

_Naruto smirks on his own as he coughs out blood when felt his technique collide with Madara, "Heh, I know that... but… you're wrong about one thing. This isn't a jutsu, not fully! The moment my technique hit you, microscopic seals went into your body! The seals have infected your very existence so that not only do three separate chakras tear away your flesh, they tear away your soul as well! You shall never harm any of my friends ever again!" he grins as Madara's body was being ripped apart not only physically, but spiritually as well!_

_"YOU DAMN CHILD! I AM THE SAVIOR! I AM THE GOD! GIVE ME BACK MY LIFE! DAMN YOU TO HELLLLLLLLL!" Madara screams for one final time as the technique enveloped him completely and when it faded away, not even dust remained of him._

_After watching his enemy being getting destroyed, Naruto looks down at his own body and watches how it slowly starts fading away into small light particles as well. So it already began. _

_The reason for why this is happening is quite simple. While the rasengan used on Madara was quite powerful with the different combined chakras, it still would only destroy his physical body leaving the spirit intact, so Naruto also developed those special seals that would ensure that Madara was erased from both life and afterlife. But to power up those seals, pure chakra wasn't enough. Naruto had to use his own life energy or more precisely, his very soul to power up the technique long enough to destroy Madara. Heh, soul for a soul, right? _

_Strangely, Naruto was fine with death and even the possibility that like Madara, he will never reach the afterlife. He saved everyone and defeated an insane nutjob of an Uchiha... (No offense to Sasuke, Itachi, and Mikoto)... He will not have the family he always wanted (probably the only good thing for him dying is that he won't have to choose between Sakura, Hinata, Shion, or Shizuka… maybe he will have better luck in the next life, if he ever gets it.) or his dream of becoming a Hokage. _

_So many unfulfilled dreams… but it's ok… as long as his precious people are safe and get the chance to live out their lives in happiness, Naruto is prepared to sacrifice himself._

_When Naruto glances down at his body again, he sees that only his torso and head are remaining and that he doesn't have much time left. He turns to his friend… to his brother in everything but blood and smiles, "This...is your world now… Sasuke… take care of it... never forget… to protect those precious to you… and… never stop pursuing your dreams."_

_With those final words he fades away into nothingness and the last thing he heard was Sasuke screaming "I PROMISE!"_

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK END

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiles. He did it. He saved the world and his friends from Madara and now, it appears that against all odds he was given another chance at life... though if he could complain he didn't want to start over as an infant again. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

He laid there in silence... being a baby sure is boring. Deciding to spend his time productively until someone finds him, he checks his status concerning chakra….. where is it?! He can't feel a single drop of chakra in his body or any of in the surrounding area! There isn't even a single trace of it in the air! It's like… like…

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a nurse came by and gasped when she saw the basket he was laying in, "Oh my! Who is this little bundle of joy?" she coos as Naruto tries to speak but only baby noises come out. Normally most males would take advantage of the situation where they are being held by cute a woman close to their breasts, but he wasn't sure what was going on at the moment. She brought him inside the hospital and went to nearest female doctor, "Hey Marie! Look, someone left this sweet baby at the entrance!"

"Oh, odd...c'mon, bring the baby here. I'll run a blood test..." she gently grabs Naruto's little chubby finger and pricks it with a tiny needle, but he doesn't release even a small cry from it. She kisses his forehead and speaks gently, "What a strong trooper you are..."

Naruto watches her type away something on some sort of strange machine for what seemed like an eternity. "Hmmm…. strange, there aren't any matches in Japan. Perhaps if I run it on a global scale I'll get results." After some more time passes the doctor sighs. "No matter how many times I repeat the search, I can't find any relatives that would share at least some DNA with him. His parents are most likely unregistered citizens."

She turns to the small bundle of joy that is Naruto and picks him up. "Even if we can't get into contact with any of his family, we can't just leave him for streets either hmm…. I know!" The female doctor exclaims loudly startling Naruto a bit. "Yuzu, call Saint Marie's orphanage and check if they are perhaps willing to accept another child into their fold."

The nurse nods and leaves to make the phone call while the doctor plays with Naruto's hair, "Don't worry little Michael, soon you will have a new home."

Naruto simply gives her a deadpan expression… even if it didn't appear much on his baby face. Who would call him in a name like that?

XXXXXXXXXX

AN HOUR LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

The nurse was almost crying as she passes Naruto to an older woman named Margaret Gabrielli who is about in her early forties, "I'm sorry for dropping him off on you like this Sister Margaret. He's such a sweet child...I wonder who could have abandoned him like that."

Margaret nods in understanding as she held Naruto in a motherly fashion, "Well, it's their lost. Don't worry, me and the rest of the nuns will take good care of him... of Naruto." The baby giggles as the woman actually gave him his original name.

After saying goodbye, the older woman walks out of the hospital with little Naruto in her arms. A car stops in front of her and they both get in. The driver, dressed in simple civilian clothes, looks back at the duo and couldn't help but smile. "So this is the little child that will be joining us. He sure is a cutie."

Naruto giggles a little as the woman tickles him a before starting the car again and driving off to what will be his new home.

XXXXXXXXXX

TWO YEARS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was officially two years old now and slowly walks towards Sister Margaret's office. From the talks that Margaret and other nuns had while taking care of him, he came to the conclusion that chakra didn't exist in this world at all. But it doesn't mean that just because he can't use jutsu or any other chakra related skills, he can't become strong in the future. The road will be long but he is prepared to face any challenges life throws at him.

As he enteres Margaret's office, he notices her working on some bills. Upon his entry Margaret looks up from her work and smiles, "Why hello there Naru-chan. What are you doing here?"

"Hey aunty! Whach ya working on? Maybe I can help!" Naruto called her that because most of the children seem to do that so he decided to go along with it. Thankfully, this place had a nun named Iris who was not only a caretaker but a teacher as well. She recently taught Naruto some Japanese, English, and oddly enough, Russian words. He liked speaking his native language so he was glad the nun taught him words he wasn't familiar with from this world. But he still had to be careful when conversing with someone as you don't see children this young speaking Japanese fluently.

The boy has his hair ruffled, "Sorry Naru-chan, maybe when you're older. C'mon, Nina probably started making lunch already."

Naruto nods as he left with Margaret to eat.

XXXXXXXXXX

FIVE YEARS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

A seven year-old blond boy was slowly walking around the park and enjoying the serene nature surrounding him. Though he was chronologically seven years of age... appearance wise, Naruto looked like he was ten. You see, the reason for that is because from age four he began his straining. His body functions were finally in synch and strong enough for exercises. Of course, he has to be careful with his training as he no longer has his fast regeneration trait from the previous life. He found out about it when he broke his arm while trying to practice some gymnastics. The end result was that he wasn't able to train for months. He made sure to never repeat that mistake again. But back to the main topic, thanks to daily training and having nothing but healthy diet, his body started to grow at a much faster rate.

It's also a good thing he has all of his memories of his former life as shinobi and even more importantly, his training years with Jiraiya. He didn't realize how bad of a ninja he actually was during his first genin years. The training trip showed him just how much time he wasted away by skipping lessons during ninja academy years. While the teachers did held animosity towards him because of what he held inside of him at that time, they still looked past their hatred and treated Naruto equally with the rest of the students when it came to education. His poor ninja upbringing could mostly be blamed to Naruto himself.

During his years at the academy and before going to the training trip, Naruto always believed that simply having powerful jutsu was all that it took in being a good ninja, so he didn't bother learning much during lessons unless it was related to jutsus. During physical exercises he would either skip them or simply didn't put much effort into them and ate nothing but ramen (not that he didn't enjoy it, thanks to it he did gain two precious people besides _jiji_) when there were some people who were actually willing to sell him healthy food.

The three years of training with Jiraiya quite literally knocked some sense into his mind and showed him the value of lessons, proper diet and constant training. When Naruto finally returned to Konoha he could honestly say that he was more mature and had grown quite a bit but not much since his unhealthy diet from childhood years already did it's damage.

Now, at this new chance of life all he learned is being put into good use so he wouldn't repeat the same mistakes from his previous life…. and boy did it pay off!

Because of Naruto's growth spurts and a quite mature mind for a kid his age, he is often allowed to help around the orphanage instead of wasting time on unnecessary matters. The nuns even trust him enough to allow him to separate from the main group of children and explore the park on his own. The reason he asked for that was so he could secretly search for some good spots for training.

"Hmph, can't afford to slack off now." Naruto mutters to himself and decided that he done enough searching for today and now it was time to do some jogging around the park.

He ran for about half an hour without breaking a sweat or becoming fatigued and he kept increasing his speed every five minutes. He continued running until he saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the right and saw a child struggling to get out of some suspicious man's arms who was most likely kidnapping him.

Naruto was thinking that it would best to turn around and run towards his caretakers direction to tell them what's happening, but decides against it as by the time he would reach them, the kidnapper would have already left the park. "Looks like I have to stop him myself!"

Without wasting any more time, Naruto dashes off after the kidnapper. He sees the man heading towards west which is the farthest end of the park and usually empty since there are no playgrounds or anything else noticeable. Heh, thugs were always so easy to read. However, Naruto won't be able to stop him by just chasing after him so instead running through the vegetation like the kidnapper is currently doing, he uses the main road and runs at top speed. He also knew of some shortcuts that can help him reach the destination point before the kidnapper does.

The former shinobi runs quickly but stops when he sees some gardening tools placed not too from a bench, "Maybe I can find something that could help me..." after a quick scan over the items, Naruto finds some rope which usually is used to keep young trees from being blown away and a leaf rake. After picking up the said items he rushes off once more as a plan was already forming in his mind. Naruto manages to arrive at park exit with few minutes to spare so he quickly ties one end of the rope to the gate and then waits for the kidnapper to come out while hiding in the bushes with the other end of the rope.

He didn't have to wait for long as the kidnapper runs out of some bushes with the child still in his arms and...NOW! Naruto tugs on the rope as hard as he can to make man trip on it and drop the child on nearby big pile of leafs, "The fuck did I trip over?" the man asks disoriented but instead of an answer her receives...

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Naruto whacks him on the head with the wooden end of the leaf rake. "There! That should be enough to make him stay down for a while." Naruto grabs some of the remaining rope and immediately ties up the criminal. After making sure that the ropes are holding properly he quickly ran up to the child who just stepped out of the leaf pile, "Hey, come on! We need to get back to the populated area of the park...do you understand me?"

The boy nods at his rescuer as they both run towards where the caretakers were at. They use the main path to try and get there as soon as possible, but didn't have to run for long as they spot an older girl, possibly in her high school years, running towards them. Her already incredible pace increased even more after noticing the boy Naruto had rescued. Not far behind her Naruto saw his caretaker, Sarah, running towards him with two police officers behind her.

The highschooler hugs the rescued child while Sarah hugs him. "Naruto! Oh thank God you're alright!"

Naruto, while managing to not be crushed to death, pats her back, "Sorry Sarah-nee... I simply had to help." After making sure that everything is alright with him Sarah, while still hugging, allow the two police officers to question him.

"Hello son, we're from the police. Can you tell us what happened? We know that it was scary but please tell us as much as possible."

"Well, I was exploring the park when I saw a suspicious man carrying that boy in his arms and I could clearly see that boy was struggling to get out of his grasp. I at first wanted to tell Sarah-nee about it, but I was afraid that it would take too long so I left to stop the bad man myself!" Naruto said with his most cute voice while also trying to look innocent. "I found some rope while chasing the man and tripped him with it before he left the park. Then I whacked him with a stick like pinata and tied him up with the same rope I used. Then me and the boy went to look for an adult and… well… here we are!"

**(Play xxxHolic - Zashiki Warashi)**

The high school female walks up to Naruto and pats him lightly on the head, "Good job kid and thanks for saving my brother." she said softly before looking back at the said person "Ichika! C'mon, we're going home!" she said before dragging the boy away not wanting to bring anymore stress to the two… and to scold her brother for running off while she only went to get some ice-cream.

The two police men nod as they were about to leave to detain the kidnapper, "Thanks son, you're very brave to do that. Be proud of yourself as today you are a real hero!" he declares with a smile before leaving with his partner following close behind him.

Naruto grins happily at the praise before getting bopped on the head, "Ow!" he looks to see Sarah scowling at him.

"That's for worrying us near to death!" the woman says sternly before a gentle smile adores her face, "Still...you did a great job today. You'll grow up to be a fine man one day. Come on, it's time for everyone to go home and today's dinner will be very special!" She extends her hand to Naruto. He grabs it happily and they both start walking back to the main group of children who started cheering when they saw both of them returning.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at their cheers as few tears role down his cheeks. He promises to himself that he will always help these kind caretakers and the children they look after.

The rest of day was spent in celebration for Naruto's heroic deed. Today was a really good day!

**(Song end)**

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT DAY

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was helping out with the laundry as the caretakers were spring cleaning the main building. After loading the last of it to the washer and dryer, he went downstairs to help setting up the tables while breakfast was being prepared for the kids. As he is about to pass the orphanage entrance, he sees Sister Margaret and Sarah talking to the high school girl that he met yesterday.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he says as the two adults and girl look at Naruto with smiles on their faces. (Save for Sarah who looks she is about to cry) Margaret walks up to him.

"Naru-chan, this young girl here is thinking of adopting you! Isn't that great?" she says with a gentle voice while patting his head.

However, Naruto wasn't sharing her enthusiasm. He didn't want to leave the orphanage since he like helping and protecting the kids here, but having a family was tempting as well since his previous life he mostly lived out alone.

Margaret sees this predicament and gets on an eye level with him, "Naru-chan...Listen to me; you should take this chance to have a real family. You can always come back here and help around so don't think this is the last time you'll see us."

Naruto after thinking over her words sighs and answers, "Alright."

After Sarah brought the necessary paperwork Chifuyu, his now big sister's name, quickly signs them and leaves with Naruto who took only his clothes with him and left his toys for the other orphans. "hmm..."

Chifuyu notices his quiet demeanor and says, "Don't worry about them we live rather close, only twenty minutes away from the orphanage. And you can visit them every day if you want."

"Ah…, thank you. I really appreciate it…...but if I may ask, why did you adopt me?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"Because... after looking into your eyes I can tell that you are strong and I need someone that can protect my little brother incase I'm not around to do it myself." Naruto notices a tiny smile, almost invisible appear on her face, "Just to let you know... I'm very strict."

Naruto gave her an equally invisible smile, "Hmph, I can take it."

_**Well, I hope that ensnare you to look out for more! Anyway, Naruto won't posses his IS until Ichika's get his. It would too predictable ya'know? Anyway, more to come after Shinobi Assaults on Titan, My Existence Is A Contradiction, and another new fanfic a Inuyasha X Naruto wait till next time also Have a Nice Wheeee!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_AK:Yo everyone I hope that you all are happy with this new chapter of Blazing A Trail To The Sky! Sorry for not updating it fast like the others but hey school and all. Anyway I would like to point out that this chapter and at least two or three more are before Ichika and Naruto go to the IS academy. _

_Anyway, time for some Q and A time!_

_Nightlance44: He won't, as much as Naruto loves his old life he knows that chapter of his life has ended. _

_Soundion: Sorry only Naruto is the only person from the elemental nations. And his IS will look awesome and not a fox._

_RoyalTwinFangs: No, it's mostly a long-range type not for Naruto._

_Alex2909: Trust me by the time Naruto's training is finished he will be like a Spartan from Halo._

_Haseo55: Yup, honestly I think that this was the best for me to start this. And I made a mistake it was supposed to say 'Mostly older women' hehe gomen._

_Now enjoy this chapter! _

Naruto was in the kitchen making soup and some salads as a side dish. If any of his old friends from Elemental Nation were here to see him now they would be surprised to see what he looks like. Chronologically Naruto is twelve but his appearance is that of a fifteen year old boy with a slightly higher height. His hair was shoulder length with some of it a bit longer at the back which was tied into a small ponytail similar to his best friend's Sasuke's deceased older brother's, Itachi Uchiha's. The boy had a blank look on his face as he stirs the pot while reading, 'Advanced Level of cooking for learners.'

The blonde has been living with Chifuyu and Ichika Orimura for the last half decade. Heh, his adoptive sister was true to her word when she said that she was a very strict person. But he didn't mind that, as long he didn't break any of her rules he was golden. She is the provider of the family thanks for her being the best IS pilot in the world and the representative of Japan. Naturally, the Japanese government pays her any salary she wishes for (within reasonable limits) in order to keep her happy and continue being the best.

Oh right, he almost forgot to tell about the IS or otherwise known as Infinite Stratos, a machine that is humanity's greatest weapon….. or at least to the female population it is. Because of some unknown reason, only females can use these machines and Chifuyu is currently the highest level pilot out of many. She also recently won the first Mondo Grosso, an IS tournament.

At the moment his sister and brother were out, visiting an old family friend. They wanted Naruto to come with them but he stated that he wants to stay at home and study more. He looks at a picture that he took a week ago, "Heh." he smiles gently. Almost every day he went to the orphanage he was adopted from and continued to work for them without pay. As long as those children are happy he doesn't care. Thanks to his older appearance, he can work there without making any new visitors suspicious.

Chifuyu always tells him that he should dedicate more time to himself and find a hobby, but for Naruto working at the orphanage is his most favorite activity. He even got a part time job as a courier because of it. While most people today order and receive their packages or letters via electronic ways, there are still some individuals out there who prefer their items being delivered by runners from hand to hand. The job is pretty simple: on weekends, at six a.m. he arrives at the courier business firm he's working for, they give him the packages or letters that need to be delivered and send him on his way. The firm also provided him with a cell phone and a GPS in case he has trouble finding his delivery locations. He continues to work until four p.m. or until he gets everything that was assigned to him for that day delivered. Half of the paycheck he receives is used to buy gifts and new items for the children at the orphanage and the rest of it is donated to the orphanage itself.

Naruto is brought out of his thoughts when he hears the front house door being unlocked and opened. He quickly washes his hands after putting some finishing touches on the food. "Let's see... Almond chicken, Caesar Salad, Meatloaf, Beef broth with tomatoes, corn and cucumbers." Naruto smiles as he made enough meal for three families! He and Chifuyu ate three times their own weight while Ichika was the only one that ate normal portions of food. Naruto's smile widens a bit more as Ichika reminds him a little of himself when he was a kid…. except for the hyperactive pranking part and the ramen addiction.

From time to time Naruto gives out advises to Ichika to make sure he doesn't do mistakes that Naruto did in his previous life, mostly when it comes to violence. Ichika simply doesn't have a mean bone in his body and greatly detests violence, but Naruto explained to him that there are people out there who only understand violence and trying to reason with them will lead to severe consequences. If he wants to protect those that are precious to him, he will need more strength than just the power of words.

Naruto walks to the hall to see his sister, brother and Houki Shinonono, one of Ichika's best friends, taking off their shoes, "Hey, where were you?"

Chifuyu sighs tiredly, "I told you we were visiting the Shinonono family."

"On yeah... hehe sorry, forgot about that. I was thinking a lot about what to make for today's dinner and must have tuned you off- Oof!" Chifuyu hits Naruto on the head with a quick and powerful chop. While looking down and holding his head the boy secretly smirks as he hears his sister silently hiss in pain from hitting his hard head, though she made it look like it didn't harm her at all.

Naruto than looks back up and sees a girl he had never met before. She has purple eyes, long purple hair that extends to her hips, wears a lab-coat, a pair of robotic rabbit ears and a frilly maid like blue and white dress. She is also of the exact same age as his sister. He can honestly admit that she is kind of cute, "...I don't believe we meet..." Naruto deadpans.

The girl smiles at him, "Hi, hi, hi!~ The Rabbit princess of wonderland is here! Tabane Shinonono!" She does the V hand sign while grinning childishly.

Chifuyu sighs again as she looks at her brother, "Sorry about that. Tabane is smart, but she likes to act like an idiot. Don't expect to see her much since she often appears and disappears in order to avoid the governments that are after her."

Tabane just smiled wider and sticked out her tongue lightly, "Hehe!"

XXXXXXXXXX

TABANE'S POV

XXXXXXXXXX

I was rather used to Chi-chan's insults by now but hey, you don't rip at someone you don't like that! Anyway, this adopted brother she told me of is one weird kid. He has blond hair and blue eyes but his facial features are from Asian descent. He looks like one of those delinquents I hear about. He has a calm look on his face and I can honestly say that I can't tell if it's a mask or his real facial expression. With Chi-chan all I need is a few simple key words to rile her up and I can then read her like an open book... but he was an enigma. Oooh~, it's going to be fun figuring him out!

I immediately see Ichi-kun look at me with a cute, clueless expression on his face. I was bit hurt to see Houki-chan embarrassed from my introduction. I guess this Naruto would also... huh?

"Naruto?" I heard Ichi-kun speak up in a surprised tone.

I look to my side to see Chi-chan with a surprised look as well. Mooo~ so wish I had my camera right now! That look is priceless and I could've used it later for some blackmail as well hehe~. I then turn to my other side see my sister gaping, her mouth open like our koi fish back at home.

I then turn back to the front to see the weird blond boy actually petting my head! "Hmhm… such a cute rabbit."

…I... I...wow! I literally can't think straight, I can't move. Wow...just...wow. I never before had heard something so nice being said to me before. My parents were always distant and demanding and never really showed any kindness while Houki was always embarrassed of me. Chi-chan is my best friend but even she can't handle my eccentric personality and often thinks that I'm just plain stupid… but now, I look back at the boy who is still patting my head with a kind smile.

It…felt...nice.

"E-eh? You do?" Did I just stutter a little? Oh my, I need to calm down a little, feeling a bit dizzy here... DID I JUST SAY 'OH MY' IN MY THOUGHTS?!

I furiously shook my head to reboot my mind and smiled back at a hundred percent, "Aw, did you really mean that, hehe!" Excellent! That was smooth Tabane! Let's see him answer now!

"Well yes, I also really liked your introduction.",

...

...

...

CRACK!

I couldn't help but give this weird blond a hug! He's so sweet~! Oh no, I forgot that I'm very strong...oh! He's hugging me back! With one arm locked around my frail (not really teehee!) frame and the other still is petting my head. Wah~ I think I'm starting to become addictive to this.

"Hmmm… can I keep you?" the blond boy asked with genuine honesty in his voice!

I smiled cheekily at him as my reply was, "May~be!" then I stick out my tongue at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

NORMAL POV

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lets go of Tabane and looks at everyone else shocked faces..."What… what are you staring at?"

XXXXXXXXXX

TWO YEARS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was waving goodbye to the children from the orphanage, "Bye guys, I'll see you all tomorrow! Stay safe and listen to your caretakers!" the boy was walking towards the stadium were his sister probably won the second official IS tournament, Mondo Grosso.

He looks at his cellphone and sees that he has an unread text message. Naruto smiles gently knowing that it was most likely from Tabane. He and the self-proclaimed rabbit princess in short amount of time became best friends and she writes him several messages every single day. There was one particular event that really allowed them to form a special bond.

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto was jogging through a park at night in order to keep his body in shape and stops for a moment to look at the night sky._

_He sighs as he sees that rain clouds start forming. He will need to get back soon. He suddenly feels a familiar presence not far from him and turns to see Tabane standing near a lamp post, smiling at him with her eyes being overshadowed by some of her hair._

(Play musicJorge Mendez – Cold)

_Though he doesn't have sage mode anymore even a blind man could feel that there was something wrong. He led her to the nearest bench and the two sat in silence for a while with almost no sound being heard except for the midnight crickets chirping. It wasn't long before the crickets went silent as well when started to rain._

_Naruto sees the older girl's shoulders tense before relaxing slightly, "...Naruto… am I annoying to everyone?"_

_Naruto calmly looks at her and speaks in a soft voice, "I don't know... you are never annoying to me... but I can't speak for what everyone else thinks."_

_Once more silence fell upon the two. After a while Tabane spoke again, "Houki-chan did something very mean today and it hurts on the inside... but I will still keep on smiling and be myself. It's okay that Houki-chan did that since she was only very angry at that time... the great Tabane is not mad at her… but it still hurts." she started to tremble lightly._

_Naruto frowned at this information. Houki was... to be honest, his dislike for her was quite similar to the dislike he had when he and Sasuke were on the same team seven when they first graduated as ninja. This girl took the path of a samurai, trying to show minimal emotion and be serious all the time. Her parents were tough and uncaring adults, always demanding a lot of things from their daughters like how should they act all the time, what future goals should they aspire to. Tabane was the one who decided to break their hold over her._

_Naruto really wishes that Houki understood her big sister better… a sister who cares for her so much. He is going to have a long chat with her. Though, Tabane may not like it._

_Naruto then sees few, very few tears rolling down Tabane's cheeks with her eyes still being overshadowed. He scoops up closer and places one arm around her shoulders and the other one over her head, petting it._

_Tabane tenses a bit before she places her hand on Naruto's chest, clutching his shirt tightly while releasing few more tears. She leans towards his side and places her head on his shoulder in effort to gain more of his kind warmth. Naruto still with a calm face hums quietly, hoping it will ease her heart a bit._

_A long time has passed as Naruto continued to pet her head before Tabane finally fell asleep while it was still rainning. He looks at the park's clock and notices that two hours went by while they were sitting here. He picks up his sleeping eccentric friend and walk to his house which was luckily near where he was at. Though, even if it wasn't near he would still travel for miles for his friend's sake._

_It didn't take long to arrive at the Orimura residence and he quietly unlocks the door. He slowly went to the guest room and placed her on the bed, completely not caring that they might get wet from her drenched clothes. Just as he was about to let go of her she quickly tightens her hold of him._

_Seeing no other way out of this the boy slowly sat to the ground and carefully moved Tabane so she was laying on his lap. He then grabbed the bed sheets and draped them over her peaceful figure._

(End Music)

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK END

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sweat drops a little as he remembers how his body was almost crushed from the strongest hug Tabane had ever given him for comforting her. She keeps in contact with him via cellphone, though how she managed to get his number he doesn't want to know.

As he was about to enter the stadium he sees something that made him sigh in annoyance. Ichika was being kidnapped…. again. He seriously needs to give that kid some lessons in self-defense, "I think I'll do that after this is over."

Naruto watches the black van that got Ichika drive off and starts looking for something that could help him chase after it. It only took him several seconds to spot a 1990 Harley Davidson Fat Boy FLSTF... or what you people call a really good motorcycle! He sees the driver put the keys into the ignition but before he can take a seat Naruto pushes him off, "Sorry, have to rescue a dimwitted brother from the kidnappers. I'll try to bring it back in one piece!" with the half promise made he drove off at top speeds. Luckily his training had sharpened his mind enough that he can make quick lifesaving turns on the road!

(Play music Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - The Chase of Highway)

Naruto quickly caught up with the van and drove close behind it. He smiles thinking all he has to do now is jump on it, but a man armed with a Uzi machine gun popped out of the passenger seat window and unleash a hail of bullets at the former Jinchuriki.

Naruto's quick reaction and reflexes allowed him to avoid the bullets but he saw the man quickly reload the weapon and fire again, making Naruto realize that the kidnapper won't allow him to get close.

As if things couldn't get any worse they just drove into a highway. Naruto groans, now not only he has to avoid the gun fire but also maneuver through fast moving cars! Naruto quickly dodges few more bullets and then evades few sports and muscle cars, "This isn't getting me anywhere..."

The blond boy sees the road split into two, the right road is still under construction and the left one is the regular one. The blonde smirks and increases the speed, "I hope that my Uzumaki luck is still valid for one more crazy idea!" Naruto prays as he turns to the unfinished road. Only driving for a few seconds he can already see the end of the road which is conveniently just above the regular one. "Let's do it…" he increases the speed even more and drives of the edge. His grip on the handles tightened as bike flies in the air.

The black van's driver looks at car mirrors and smirks thinking that the blond has given up the chase since he can't be seen nowhere…. until he becomes surprised when something made out of metal lands hard next to him creating some sparks in the process as well.

"Hey! I think you have something of mine!" Naruto casually said as the kidnapper screamed in shock. Another split was reached and trying to get away from the blond maniac the van driver turned to the right into a construction site with Naruto following closely.

Naruto looks at the gas meter and sees that it was halfway depleted. This chase can't continue for long. Naruto slows down a bit to get just right behind the van's back. He was only few inches away from reaching the door handle until it suddenly bursts open. He quickly slows down even more as he sees another kidnapper aiming at him... an RPG rocket launcher!

The gunman suddenly aims to right before firing a rocket and destroying one of the construction building's support pillars which in turn caused a chain reaction of destruction. Naruto swiftly dodges the falling debris until all of the kidnappers, who were eight in total, pulled out their machine guns and opened fire. His eye widen when he sees one of them put away his gun and take out another RPG rocket launcher. The kidnapper fires the rocket at nearby fuel tanks.

(End stop)

BOOM! A massive explosion happens and the flames appear to consume Naruto.

The van immediately stops at the construction site parking lot. "Yeah, we got him!" The driver yells in victory as the rest cheered with him as well…

(Play music Terminator 2 – theme)

But their good mood was short lived as Naruto drove out of the fire with some of the flames still burning his clothes and the bike!

The terrified men tried to reload their weapons but it was too late. Naruto pulls on the breaks and the bike stops, but using the law of motion he jumps out of his seat and delivers a flying kick to one of the gunners, shattering his ribs upon contact.

To avoid friendly fire the rest of the kidnappers throw away their guns and pull out knifes instead but hesitate to attack once they see the cold fury in the blond demon's eyes.

Naruto stood still, like a giant unmoving colossus as one them tried to stab his back. With a single step to the side he dodges the attack and counterattacks by quickly grabbing the man's arm and breaking it with ease. The said man didn't have time to scream as he was punched into unconsciousness. Two of the kidnappers tried rushing in together, but Naruto grabs the one who was closest to him and throws him at the other one, making them hit each other's heads hard. He then back flips and lands on the shoulders on one of the kidnappers behind him. Locking his legs around the head, Naruto flip him onto the floor delivering and instant knockout. Quickly standing up he sees two more attacks coming at his sides. He jumps lightly in the air and performs a spinning kick, knocking out the two at the same time. Naruto sees the last kidnapper charge at him with a war cry but Naruto kicks the knife out of his hands and delivers a roundhouse kick to his head. The last thing the criminal saw before darkness claimed him was Naruto's foot colliding with the side of his head.

(End music)

After making sure that all of the kidnappers are down Naruto walks over to the van and opens the back door to see a tied up Ichika giving him a deadpan look, "You really don't hold back, huh."

Naruto smiles, "Yes, really. You mind telling why you were kidnapped this time?"

Ichika sighs before answering, "I heard them saying that I'm meant to be held as a leverage against Chifuyu-nee. She would either forfeit her match or they would kill me."

While nodding, Naruto unties Ichika and the two quickly run up to the motorcycle that surprisingly was still intact. The two take a seat and Naruto starts the engine, "Get ready!" Without wasting any more time the two brothers rode at high speed to tell their sister of the successful rescue.

The boys, after breaking a few dozen traffic laws, reach the stadiums entrance. They quickly jump off their seats and make their way through the hallway towards the arena. Ichika sees on the electronic board that Chifuyu's match was next and it was clear that she looked really pissed off. The two brothers run up to her just as she was about to forfeit yelling, "CHIFUYU, I GOT ICHIKA!"

The woman looks back to see her two brothers waving their hands at her. She flew over to Ichika while looking up and down at him, "How did you escape?"

Ichika gave her a blank look while pointing his thumb at Naruto, "They made the mistake of getting caught by him."

Chifuyu nods and looks at her adopted brother, "Did they give you a hard time?"

"Nothing major, evaded some bullets, jumped off an unfinished road with a motorcycle and almost got blown up by an RPG… but I did my part… and now you must do yours." Naruto stated as Ichika's eyebrow started twitching. Only Naruto and Chifuyu would think that life endangering events are minor stuff.

Chifuyu slowly looks at her opponent who was scared shitless at seeing a sinisterly smiling Chifuyu and a freed Ichika. "Payback time..."

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Ichika were eating some hot dogs as they waited for their sister to finish receiving her reward for being the tournament's champion, "Pretty good, huh?" Ichika asks Naruto who nods.

"Could use a bit of salt thou..." Naruto states and sees Chifuyu coming towards them while holding her trophy, "Yo, what took you?"

Chifuyu sighs, "I was talking to the German Military representatives. I had made a deal with them for finding Ichika."

Naruto raises an eyebrow, "What was the deal?"

"To train their troops for a year." before Chifuyu can say any more she turns to see a high ranked officer approach them. She had black short hair and grassy green eyes.

"Chifuyu-san!" She salutes to the winner, "The criminals were successfully captured. We found a lot of evidence against the kidnappers and your opponent to send them away for a long time."

Chifuyu nods, "I appreciate the assistance. I'll prepare for the trip."

The officer nods, but then surprises the trio when she walks up to Naruto and also salutes him, "Mister Naruto Orimura, my associates have watched you from our satellite and witnessed how you chased and skillfully handled those kidnappers. Please, allow me to extend an invitation to also teach our younger recruits in unarmed combat. After seeing your impressive skills for myself, I can honestly say they can learn much from you."

Naruto shook his head in negative, "While I am flattered by the offer, I will have to decline. I have to watch over Ichika and also working at an orphanage."

The woman nods in understanding but the look in her eyes clearly shows that she hasn't given up just yet, "Then I will make you a deal. I will personally donate ten million yen to that orphanage if you agree to go to Germany with Chifuyu-san."

After quickly thinking it over Naruto smiles and nods, "Fine...I'll pack my bags... but beware, my training methods are cruel, unusual, and just plain exhausting. But I'll make sure that by the end of the year your recruits are the best."

"That's acceptable... I'll meet you and Chifuyu-san tomorrow morning at the airport."

_**AK: Well, I hope that was enough to quench your thirst for this fic. **_

_**Naruto and Tabane are close friends which may help in the future as he helped her. Hehe, anyway next chapter will have the two Orimura's going to train some recruits meeting a few certain individuals. **_

_**Anyway, like I stated a few months ago I will be updating less since my Senior year at high school is more important. But I'll try my best to keep delivering as much chapters as I can for you guys! Just please give me long reviews to keep my spirits up and to hopefully inspire me to make more. Well, Have A Nice Wheee!**_


End file.
